whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Mirror
TV series by Charlie Brooker. Season 3 (October-November 2016) Netflix original season released in October 2016. At first I wasn't interested because I'd watched an episode from a previous season and not found it amazingly compelling, but once I realised it was a Netflix original that seemed to be being discussed on reddit (like Stranger Things), I started watching it. Episode 1 (Nosedive) Watched towards the end of October 2016 Interesting and gripping story and I was surprised to see legitimate actors in it. Including two of the main actors from The Village reunited :P 1 Episode 2 (Playtest) Boring and naff story about a 'game' that involves plugging something in to your brain which then starts taking it over. The technology is wildly out of reach and the implications boring. Start messing with reality and everything becomes pointless because you can't know if it's real. -1 Episode 3 (Shut Up and Dance) It was pretty boring. Didn't really seem to be a critique of the state of things in society, just a standard blackmail scenario but with a twisted motive. 0 Episode 4 (San Junipero) Watched on November 2nd or 3rd. Very different from what I think of as a Black Mirror episode - much more standard scifi short story stuff. It was very thoughtful, intriguing, and not just a satire of some modern trend taken too far to make you feel bad about society and technology. I was puzzled by it at the beginning, pleasantly caught up in figuring out the what was happening, and enjoyed the progression of events and how the actors portrayed it. 1 Episode 5 (Men Against Fire) I can remember the plot but I can't remember what I thought in particular at the time. Not fantastic or terrible I guess? Episode 6 (Hated in the Nation) Watched on November 19th. Seemed like a really long episode with a increasingly ridiculous plot. The whole 'bee drones start killing people' thing was a boring sci-fi/horror plot to me, and I got very frustrated with the lack of clarity over their actual capabilities. Are they controlled directly or just running simple onboard programs? They find flowers by using their apparently simple sensors, and I can see that being turned to finding a specific face after someone tweets it by some automated system, but if that's what they do then why don't people just cover their fucking faces? At the end hundreds of thousands of people are targeted, so that must be how they work. How can they burrow into flesh? Seems a bit mental that little robotic honeybees were engineered with the ability to do that much damage. Do they need to be able to burrow into shit for any legitimate reason? Anyway, the premise of people acting like rabid lynchmobs on social media and making someone's life hell was very interesting. It just seemed like they flubbed their attempt to make a tragic story based on that idea. 0 Category:TV series watched in 2016